Pilek (The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Meskipun terlihat enggan, sebenarnya Renjun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeno, apalagi pacarnya itu sedang pilek. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-10

**Main Pairing**

Jeno x Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

Mark x Haechan

**Genre**

Fluff, Humor

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Meskipun terlihat enggan, sebenarnya Renjun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeno, apalagi pacarnya itu sedang pilek

* * *

Menikmati sore hari musim dingin dengan duduk di ranjang. Secangkir cokelat panas bertengger di tangan. Di nakas ada stoples-stoples kue kering, tinggal pilih mau yang betulan tepung atau yang sejenis meringue. Seekor kucing rumah bergelung di kaki, bermalas-malas setelah minum susu dan makan _Whiskas_. Musik bernuansa Natal mengalun dari _speaker_ di sudut kamar, tidak lebih keras dari bunyi _kriuk_ yang muncul saat mengunyah kue kering. Definisi sempurna dari surga dunia bagi Renjun si pencinta ketenangan andaikata makhluk tampan di sampingnya tidak bersin-bersin sepanjang waktu.

"Haaat—chi!"

"Kalau bersin tuh ditutup, Jen! Nanti ingusmu nyemplung ke minumanku!"

Mendapat omelan dari Renjun, Jeno hanya terkekeh, lalu lanjut bersin lagi.

"Ngeyel banget, sih!" Renjun mengernyit jijik melihat ingus cair mengintip dari lubang hidung Jeno. "Nih, lap sendiri!" katanya seraya menyodorkan tisu kepada Jeno.

Jeno mengelap ingusnya dengan patuh, sekalian menyeka hidung supaya sedikit lega. "Makanya _poppo_ dong biar aku cepat sembuh." Senyum jahil terkembang di wajah tampan Jeno, alisnya naik turun genit.

Kesal dengan tampang genit si pacar, Renjun mencubit pipi Jeno. "_Poppo_, ya? Hm? _Poppo_ kayak gini, kan?"

"Aaak—aduh, aduh, Jun!"

"Lagian orang sakit bukannya istirahat malah main ke sini. Nular-nularin aja!" Renjun menyesap cokelatnya, mengabaikan Jeno yang masih mengaduh-aduh berlebihan. "Sekarang, diam! Aku mau menikmati _me time_ lagi."

Tentu saja Jeno tidak diam. Dia malah semakin membuat tingkah. "Mau makan, Jun," rengeknya sambil _mendusel-dusel_ ke lengan Renjun. "Pesan pizza, ya?"

"Ya." Renjun merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi layanan pesan antar makanan. Alih-alih memesan pizza, Renjun malah memesan sup ayam pedas tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno.

"Pizza hawaii yang besar, ya. Tapi, nggak pakai nanas."

"Ya."

"Pinggirannya yang keju macam-macam itu."

"Ya."

"Bayar pakai uangmu."

"Ya—eh—nggak! Enak saja, yang ngide pengen pizza kan kamu!" Renjun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jeno. Jeno sendiri sedang tertawa puas, mengabaikan ingusnya yang kembali menumpuk di lubang hidung.

_000_

"Mana pizzanya?" Jeno mengangkat alis saat mendapati Renjun kembali ke kamar membawa mangkuk, bukan kotak pizza.

"Ini, pizza ayam pakai kuah."

"Ngawur! Pasti kamu tadi nggak pesan pizza, kan? Mana uangku? Kembaliin!" Jeno cemberut, tangannya bersedekap seperti anak kecil sedang _ngambek_.

"Nggak melayani _refund_, Gan!" Renjun terkekeh puas karena berhasil mengerjai Jeno. "Aaa, buka mulutnya!"

Biarpun kesal karena merasa tertipu, Jeno tetap menerima suapan Renjun. Segera setelah suapan pertama masuk mulut, wajah Jeno memerah. Butir-butir keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Orang pilek tuh makan yang pedas-pedas supaya cepat sembuh." Renjun menyiapkan suapan kedua sambil mengomel. "Aaa, lagi!"

Selesai menelan suapan keduanya, Jeno berkilah, "Mark waktu pilek makan pizza, tapi Haechan nggak marah tuh."

"Ya sana pacaran sama Haechan, jangan sama aku!" Gantian Renjun yang cemberut, tapi dia tetap lanjut menyuapi Jeno. "Habis ini, aku bilang Kak Jaehyun supaya jemput kamu, ya?"

"Jangan dong, aku masih pengen di sini."

"Nggak, nggak. Akunya yang nggak pengen kamu di sini."

"Oke, tapi _poppo_, ya?" pinta Jeno. Renjun sudah akan mencubit pipi Jeno lagi, tapi urung karena Jeno memasang muka imut yang bikin hati semua orang langsung luluh. "Hehe, _poppo_ betulan, bukan cubit, Moomin sayang."

"_Cheesy!_" cibir Renjun. Meskipun terlihat enggan, sebenarnya Renjun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeno. Maka dari itu, sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di pipi kanan Jeno, lalu sebuah lagi di pipi kirinya.

"Bibir?" Memang dasar si _oportunis_ Jeno, dikasih hati minta jantung.

"Nggak, nanti aku ketularan pilek."

* * *

**Admin's****note**

Halohaloha~~!  
Gimana udah baca ff yang ini? Udah puas ketawa belum?  
jangan sampe ketularan pilek juga ya ?  
Gemas banget sama jenonya ya manja beudd kkk~ nah hayoloh bisa gak nih nebak siapa dibalik this amazing fanfic

Yo~ yo~ ayo vote sama komennya buat ff satu ini hihi kalo bisa juga tebak siapa yg buatnya ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Sekian dari mumun kesayangan kalian ❤ jangan lupa tungguin ff selanjutnya ya ?


End file.
